


Not so secret boyfriend

by Wastednights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Thiam, non famous liam dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wastednights/pseuds/Wastednights
Summary: Four times Liam was Theos secret boyfriend and one time he wasn'tFamous Theo AU
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Not so secret boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Technically people know about him but they don't know his name or really anything about him, they're very private.
> 
> Also they’re 24 in this fic.

Theo couldn't help but smile as he listened to Liam ramble on about the classes, he took over the past semester at UC Davis. He was all wide smile and big hand gestures as he talked about his favorite class and teacher, about the stuff he learned, and the people he met. He also talked about his least favorite classes, teachers, and people he met, his mood only dampening slightly before he was back to smiles and laughter.

They were walking down the street of LA, something they didn't do often. Mostly because Liam was often at school and Theo was usually on the road. Luckily for them though, Liam had just finished a semester of classes and had the next few weeks off, and Theo didn't have any shows planned for another three months. They had decided to stay in LA, rather than going back to Beacon Hills, since they hardly ever got to spend time together in the city.

"-And then the kid Tyler tried to correct Professor Hunter and Hunter just stared at him then turned away ignoring him, honestly it was so funny." Liam said, laughing at the memory.

"This is like the sixth story you have talked about Professor Hunter, do I some competition to worry about Li?” Theo asked, a teasing smile on his face.

Liam snorted, "Yeah because I'm totally head over hills for a balding, fifty-year-old man."

"Hm, I always knew you were into older men, guess I didn't realize how much older."

"Yeah, I like them at the ripe age of their sex drives about to give out." Liam replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, unfortunately for you my sex drive is up and running." Theo smirked

"Yes, how unfortunate for me, truly so sad."

Before Theo could respond there was a nervous call of his name from behind them. They turned to see a girl, face slightly red, walking towards them. She walked as if she wasn't sure if she was allowed to approach the two men, looking back over her shoulder to a women Theo could only guess was her mom, who smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. Theo smiled at Liam, before unwrapping his arm from around his should and walking towards the girl.

"Hi, how're you?" Theo asked.

"H-hi." The girls faced turn a deeper shade of red, causing Theos smile to widen, "Sorry, I don't mean to bother you, I was just wondering if I could get a picture with you?"

"Of course! You're not a bother at all." Theo took the phone that was in her hands and turned to Liam, "Babe do you mind taking a picture for us?"

"Course not." Liam replied, taking the phone from Theo, giving the girl a smile.

"What's your name?" Theo asked the girl.

"Shannon." She said.

"It's lovely to meet you, now come on give me a hug for the picture!"

Liam took multiple pictures, just in case one was blurry, before handing the girl her phone back. He took a few steps away from them, letting Theo and Shannon have a moment to themselves. Over the last few years Liam had learned that a lot of fans had personal stories they liked to share with Theo and sometimes they needed a bit of privacy. Though Liam wasn't far enough that he couldn't hear their conversation, he smiled at the girls shy but proud confession.

"I just wanted to say thank you, you and your music really helped me."

"Really? that's amazing, honestly I am beyond happy to hear that."

"Yeah, your song 'Breathing who you love' is actually what helped me come out to my mom, it was very nerve wracking and emotional, but I did it and it was the best thing I have ever done, so thank you."

"Thank you, for sharing that with me, I am happy you were able to do that and from the looks of it, it went well?" Theo asked, casting a look at the women down the sidewalk.

"It did, she was amazing and very accepting, it honestly brought us closer."

"That's wonderful Shannon, I'm so proud of you."

Liam could see the way Shannon’s face lit up when Theo said that, his own heart beating a little faster at the interaction between the two. Liam watched as they talked for another five minutes or so before Theo apologized and told her that they had to go.

"Of course, sorry for holding you up. Thank you again for the picture."

Theo hugged her once more, "It was no problem really. It was nice meeting you."

They hardly made it five steps away before Shannon was talking again, "You and your boyfriend are really cute, by the way."

At that, Theos face lit up, "Thank you."

They were about a block away by the time Theo asked Liam what he was so smiley about.

"Nothing, you were just really sweet back there."

Theo shrugged, "I love meeting my supporters, I'd quite literally would be no where without them."

"I know, but just the way you were with her was really amazing. You really care about your fanbase, not a lot of artist do."

"Yeah, I know. You were amazing too by the way."

"Me, how?"

"You let me talk to her for like fifteen minutes when we're supposed to be spending the day together, any time that happened before you've never complained or anything. A lot of other people would get annoyed by being interrupted."

Liam laughed, "Theo you love what you do, and I love you. I'm not going to make you not talk to your fans, they love you and love meeting you, you love meeting them. I'd be horrible boyfriend if I didn't let you talk to a fan for fifteen or twenty minutes."

"And that is why you're the best boyfriend." Theo leaned over and pressed a loud, overdramatic kiss on Liam’s cheek, making him laugh again.

Liam wiped his cheek, "Ugh, You're the worst. Come on." He took Theos hand and continued down the sidewalk.

**

Twitter:

@girlShannon: I met my absolute favorite person today! I can't believe it. He was so nice and took time to talk to me. His bf was there too, he seemed nice but kept to himself, they're so cute together! *Photo of Shannon and Theo attached*

\--

Theo smiled as he made his way down the red carpet, lights flashing, his name being screamed left and right. He felt good. He was nominated for best breakout artist of the year and best song of the year. He knew he looked good. The light blue suit he was wearing clung to his body as if it was a second skin.

Something about the atmosphere just made him confident and comfortable in his own skin, something he used to struggle with, even if he never admitted it to anyone.

Theo was led from interviewer to interviewer by a big, burly red headed man. He was asked the same questions; was he excited? very. Did he think he was going to win? he hoped so. Plans to celebrate if he won. Probably go back to his apartment and call his boyfriend, though he didn't say that since he knew his manager would want him to say something along the lines of 'maybe hit a club'.

He was taken to another lady; she had short blond hair and was wearing a light purple dress.

"Theo! Don't you look wonderful." She said when he made his way up to her, into the camera frame.

"Hello Riah, you look pretty wonderful yourself." He said, he knew Riah from previous interviews he's done with 'Take over' celebrity news channel.

"Thank you, so how're you feeling tonight, any nerves?"

Theo chuckled, "Yeah definitely, there are some amazing people here tonight, some that I have been a fan of since I was a teenager."

"Did you ever think you'd end up here of all places?"

"No, one hundred percent not. My life was not headed anywhere near this direction, it still amazes me to this day that I am here."

"I'm sure that's how everyone feels, don't worry." She said, "I noticed you've attended this alone, you usually bring your boyfriend, how's everything?"

Theo knew what she was asking, had he and Liam broken up? He couldn't help but smile at that because he knew Liam was probably watching him on the tv right now.

"Everything is great, unfortunately he wasn't able to make it this time, he has a really important exam tomorrow that he needs to study for."

"Oh, and how does that work?" She asked, "I mean with you being a superstar who is always touring or something and him being in school?"

"It's not easy, that's for sure. Sometimes we're in different time zones and communication can be hard but we have been through a lot together, even before I became known, so we know how to work through any issues that we have.

She nodded, "And is it hard not having him here? everyone needs support at these things."

"No, it’s not. I know he supports me, just as much as I support him. He actually wanted to come but I told him that'd be pushing it. I mean obviously we are doing two very different things in life, with what I do and him trying to get a degree, but somehow we are at the same point in our lives, we're both aiming for something we are passionate about and despite us sometimes being worlds away from each other, we always let the other one knows how much we support each other."

"That is lovely Theo, truly, having someone like that is amazing. You're both very lucky."

"We definitely are."

After a few more questions about his music and his hopes for the future of his career, Theo was finally done with interviews. He was being led inside the building to find his seat. He stood off to the side for a moment, his manager gave him his phone while she found out where he would be sitting. There were a few messages from friends, he ignored those and clicked on the most recent text he received, that were from Liam.

“You look amazing in that suit.” - 8:34pm

“To bad I won’t be there to take it off of you later tonight, your fault tho.” - 8:36pm

“That one interviewer, Erin, was totally flirting with you.” - 9:00pm

“Your support means the world to me Theo.” - 9:45pm

“I can’t believe you just ranted about how much we trust and support each other omg.” - 9:50pm

“Fuck, I love you.” - 10:06pm

Theo laughed, replying to each of Liam’s messages with his own, before giving his phone back to his manager and making his way to his seat. No matter what happened tonight, win or lose, Theo would be fine because he had Liam and all of his support. That alone, could keep Theo going for the rest of his life.

\--

"Can you sing a song?" Theo read out loud, "Well what do you want me to sing?"

He watched as the chat flooded with song request, song after song, most he knew but there were some he didn't. He couldn't help but look over to Liam, who was laid out on the couch. One arm behind his head like a pillow, the other holding his phone up to his face. Liam's shirt had ridden up some, just below his belly button. If Theo didn't know any better, he'd think Liam situation himself that way on purpose, but he saw the way Liam carelessly threw himself on to the couch, sliding into the position he was in now.

Theo looked back to the Instagram live he was on, the chat still moving just as fast as it was before. He tried doing these lives as much as possible, Liam had been asleep, and Theo was bored when he decided to do this one. He was currently thirty minutes into it and had been having a blast. He saw a few more songs, not really taking to any of the suggestions, until he saw one that he knew and loved.

"Okay guys, so this song is by The Aces, it's called Going Home."

He tuned the guitar that was in his lap, running the cords for the song in his head before he started playing.

"Say so, don't go  
I know you won't  
You push, I pull you in so close, I know"

Theo sang the first verse of the song staring into the phone, watching the comments. By the time he made it to the chorus he was looking at at Liam again.

"Well, you could name a place and time  
There's nowhere that I wouldn't go  
As long as it's just you and I  
It feels like I'm going home"

Theo continued to watch Liam as he scrolled through his phone, eyes moving around his screen, eyelashes brushing against his cheeks every time he blinked. He could see Liam's scrolling starting to slow until eventually he was just staring at his phone screen. He could tell he wasn't really focused on the phone as his eyes lifted towards the ceiling for a moment before glancing over to Theo. Liam blinked at him, not expecting Theo to already be looking at him. He tilted his head to the side and lowered his phone, giving Theo his full attention. Theo smiled a small smile at Liam as he began singing the bridge of the song.

"Oh, I dream of growing old by your side  
My one and only, my ride or die  
Oh, I will always be by your side  
Oh, I dream of growing old by your side  
They breaking up while we keep it tight  
Oh, I will always be by your side"

Liam's face turned a pretty shade of red as he smiled back at Theo then looked away with a fond expression on his face that he usually got when Theo sung to him. Theo watched him for another few seconds before he turned back to the Instagram live, the chat continuing to flood with comments. He read a few, some complimenting him, others still suggesting songs for him to sing, a few catching on to him looking off camera as he sung.

"Were you just looking at your bf while singing?" Theo laughed then nodded, "Yes, in fact I was."

He placed his guitar on the floor next to him before looking back to the chat. People were commenting things like, 'omg so cute' and 'wish I had a bf to sing to me'. Theo couldn't help but laugh at some of the stuff the people were saying in the chat, especially the ones about him heart eyes while looking at Liam.

"Hey, do you want to come say hi to the fans?" Theo asked Liam.

Liam thought about it for a second before smiling again and standing up, walking the short distance from the couch to the coffee table Theo was sitting at. He sat down next to Theo, who adjusted the phone, so they were both in the screen.

"Hi guys!" Liam said.

Theo looked at him in the camera unable to stop the pride and happiness that blossomed in his chest. Liam was always excited to pop in on his lives whenever he could. Theo had always loved the way Liam was able to talk to his fans, no shyness or awkwardness in sight, and he always seems to enjoy it. Also, Theo maybe, secretly, or not so secretly, liked to show Liam off.

"What's my favorite song of Theo's?" Liam read out loud, "Well probably flightless."

Theo made a face of confusion, "That is such a sad song."

Liam shrugged, "Yeah but then it goes along with off the ground and it shows how far you've come."

Theo didn't say anything to that, he just took Liam's hand in his under the table. Flightless was a song about being lost and being afraid of the future. Off the ground was a song about finding your way out of that funk and finding what you love. Two songs that meant a lot to him, the latter probably would have never been written without Liam.

Liam stayed for another ten minutes or so, answering random questions people were asking, before he had to go get ready for work. Theo stayed on the live talking to the people for a while longer until Liam came back out dressed for work.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He said, running his hand through Theos hair.

Theo leaned into the touch, "Yeah okay."

Liam crouched down and pressed his lips to his cheek before saying bye to the live and heading to the front door. Theo got up before he could make it out the door and caught him by his elbow. He pulled Liam into him and kissed him. Liam let out a sigh against Theos lips before pulling away, a dopey smile on his face.

"Have a great time a work, I love you." Theo said, quickly kissing him again.

"I love you too, T. Now go back to your fans." Liam said, pushing him back towards the living room.

Theo went back to his phone, "Sorry about that guys, had to say a proper bye to the boyfriend."

**

Tumblr:

BreathlessRaeken: GUYYSSSSS!! Theo and his bf are so cute ugh *gif from the live attached*

Theosunshine: Can someone look at me the way Theo looks at his boyfriend? *video clip of Theo singing to Liam*

TRaekenn: They're so gone for each other lol

rakinsraeken: Theo totally left the live to make out w his bf before he left for work ha

\--

It was a nice day out. The weather was cool with a light breeze and the sun was shining. Theo and Liam decided to go to the park and hang out since they both had no plans for the day.

Theo had surprised Liam at school and decided to stay until he was needed back in Los Angeles. He'd been there for three days already but this was the first day Liam has had off from classes and work. So, they went to the park, walked around for a bit until they got lazy and found a shaded spot under a tree to lay down at. Liam had brought some schoolwork while Theo brought a book he'd been meaning to finish for a while.

Liam was laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows with his chin in the palm of his hand. Theo was laying on his back with his head using the middle of Liam's back as a pillow. With a quick glance up, Liam noticed a man across the park on a bench pointing a camera at them. He didn't think anything of it until a few minutes later when he noticed the man moved a bit closer, camera still pointing at them.

"Theo." Liam said, "Hey, there's a man taking pictures of us."

Putting his book down, Theo looked at Liam then followed his eyes to the guy. He let out a heavy sigh and rolled onto this stomach, so he was lying next to Liam.

"That's one of the guys that have been following me around lately. They started right after I won that award a few months back."

Liam frowned, "You never told me that."

Theo shrugged, "Teresa says it's a good thing, that I'm getting more publicity. I don't really agree, she's not the one being followed everywhere she goes."

Liam hummed but didn't say anything, so Theo said, "We can leave if you want to."

Frowning Liam said, "No, I don't want to and I'm not gonna let him ruin our day out."

"Okay." Theo sighed again, "I don't even know why he's here. Like he really followed me from LA, for what, to watch me lay in the grass with my boyfriend? Some story he'll get out of that." He snorted.

Liam made a noise of agreement and watched as Theo went back to reading his book, paying the paparazzi guy no mind. He tried to go back to his own tasks but after reading the same paragraph four times, he looked back at the at the man, who was looking down at his camera now. Liam tapped his pencil against his book a few times before setting it down and turning on his side to face Theo.

"Do you want to give him a story?" He asked.

Theo raised his eyebrow, not looking away from his book, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it'd be rude to make him go back to his boss with such a boring collection of pictures, maybe we should help him out."

"And what do you suggest we do to 'help him out'?"

Liam smirked and leaned towards the other boy, pushing his book down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Oh really?" Theo asked, smiling at him.

"Really really."

Pushing Theo onto his back, Liam moved forward to hover over him. He placed his knee between Theos thighs and lowered himself until he was lying flat against the other boy. Theo raised his hand and curled it around the back of Liam's neck, pulling him down until their lips met again. They laid there making out, Theos hand running through blonde hair, Liam's making their way under Theos shirt.

Liam broke the kiss, glancing up at the paparazzi, smirking when he was the man had the camera on them. He went back, kissing Theo quickly on the lips, then the cheek, and eventually trailed kisses down his neck. He stopped on the dip where Theos neck and shoulder meet, sinking his teeth into the skin. Theo let out a quiet whimper, tugging lightly on Liam's hair. The brush of Liam's hand against Theos waist band made him pull back, resting his head back on the ground. Both the boys were breathing heavily, a lazy smile on Liam's face.

"We are in public." Theo reminded him.

"Maybe we should be in our room." He replied, leaning back down to sink his teeth into Theos shoulder.

Theo groaned, "You are a menace."

"A menace you love."

Laughing Theo pushed Liam off him and rolled back over onto his stomach. He looked around for the paparazzi guy but didn't see him anywhere, "Can't wait to get a call from your mom about our PDA."

Liam snorted, "I'll take my mom over Teresa any day, your manager is scary."

"Scary but affective."

"True."

Theo finally looked back over to Liam, only to see he was already looking at him. He had an expression on his face that Theo couldn't tell what it meant.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy you're here."

Smiling, Theo took Liam's hand in his, "I'm happy I'm here too." He stood up, hands still together, "Come on, let’s go."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure our bedroom was mentioned earlier."

Liam laughed as he let himself be pulled onto his feet. They grabbed their stuff and put it in the bag they brought with them, making their way towards the exit of the park.

**

Twitter:

@TheTheoRaeken: Fun day at the park :) Hope you enjoyed the view camera man.

\--

After eight months of being on tour, sleeping on tour buses and different hotel beds every other night, Theo was finally back in his own bed and it is absolute heaven. He had gotten back home yesterday around seven o'clock, crashing the moment his body hit the soft, slightly cold, bed. He hadn't even changed out of the clothes he spent traveling home in, the scent of airport reminding him he was in dire need of a shower.

By the time he woken up, the sun was at its brightest and his once cold sheets were now warm and wrapped around his body. He groaned lowly as the sun shined through the window and into his eyes, he was sure the curtains were closed when he gotten home last night. As he tried to bury himself deeper into his blankets, he felt movement beside him. Turning on his side he couldn't stop the automatic smile that made its way to his face.

Liam sat next to him, textbook on his lap and a pencil in his hand. He had a small frown on his face and his eyebrows were pulled together in concentration, and probably a little confusion. He was reading a chemistry book; Theo knew that anything science related was Liam's least favorite subject.

"Hey." Theo said, voice thick with sleep.

Looking up from his work, Liam smiled at the sight of his sleep soft boyfriend, "Hi."

"When did you get here?"

"About an hour and a half after you, guessing you were very tired?" He asked, running a hand through Theos hair, pushing it out of his face.

"Mhm." Theo hummed, leaning into his hand, "Missed my bed."

"I'm sure, I only slept in the bus bunk for a week and my back was killing me afterwards."

Scooting forward, Theo laid his head against Liam's thigh and wrapped his arm around the front of his stomach, "I missed you more though."

"I missed you too, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your last show."

"It's okay, you're here now, that's better."

"Corey sent me a video of you singing 'blue eyed love'." He said softly, "You sounded amazing."

"Was thinking of you."

Liam hummed and started running his hand through the tired boys’ hair again. He went back to his schoolwork as Theos breathing started to even out, letting Liam know that he had fallen back to sleep.

**

When waking up again, the sun had long set and Theos stomach was rumbling. He got out bed and made his way to the bathroom for a much-needed shower. After spending about twenty minutes under the hot water and letting it loosen his muscles, Theo was back in the bedroom clean clothes and all.

"I really needed that." He said, throwing his towel into the dirty clothes hamper, "What should we do for dinner?"

He looked over to Liam, who was laying on the bed with his phone in his hand. When Liam didn't answer Theo climbed onto the bed and over to him, poking at his side. Liam looked up at him, eyes unfocused and glassy.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Liam blinked a few times, "Nothing, nothing sorry, um, dinner, yeah whatever you want."

Theo frowned, "Something is obviously wrong Liam, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, I just-"

"What?"

"Do you- Are you like, embarrassed of me?"

"W-what?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Liam sighed, "Never mind, I don't know why I asked you that."

"No, not 'never mind'. Why do you think that?"

"I don't"

"You obviously do if you asked."

"I don't Theo, but some people do."

"What people?"

He shrugged, "Just people online."

"Liam.."

"I know. I know you told me multiple times not to read what people say online. I didn't mean to really."

Sighing, Theo asked, "What were they saying?"

"Just that you don't post or talk about me really because your embarrassed of me as a boyfriend, that you'd be happier with someone in the music industry, that you are probably only with me still because of how long we've been together and don't want to hurt my feelings."

Theo scoffed, "You know none of that is true. We talked about this when I first got into the business, I only do these things to protect you mostly from people like this. I don't tag you in post or tell people your name because I want you to be able to go out to the store or to class and not have people bother you and ask questions about you, me or us. I want you to have the life you want without fans stalking you or leaving you comments like these on your social media."

"Yeah, of course, I know that." But he didn't meet Theos eyes.

"Liam." He breathed, hardly about a whisper, "Listen to me Liam, I am not embarrassed of you, I am the proudest when people learn that I am in a relationship with. You are the most smart, funny, kind, and beautiful person I have ever met. I don't-"

Theo took a breath, trying to gather his thoughts. He wanted to scream and yell. Scream that the people that wrote those horrible things, yell at Liam for believing them. He looked over at the bag he threw there when he got home yesterday. His mind was racing, he hardly had time to think it fully through before he was crawling off the bed and towards the bag.

"What're you doing?" Liam asked from the bed.

Theo ignored him as he dug through the pockets, pulling out shirts and socks. He continued to throw stuff on the floor until he found what he was looking for, a dark blue velvet box. One he's had way longer than he was willing to admit. He stood up and walked back over to the bed, sitting in front of his teary-eyed boyfriend. Liam looked at the box in his hand, his breath hitching for a quick second.

"Theo?" He asked, voice shaking.

"Li- Liam, I love you. I have loved you since we were twelve and you gave me half of your lunch because Tara wasn't used to taking care of a kid full time. I've loved you more than a friend since I was sixteen and you made me stargaze with you at two in the morning on a school night because I couldn't sleep. Honestly, I might've loved you more than a friend even before that." He took a breath, "You are the most important person in my life. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and your family. Here as in where I'm at in life and here as in life in general. You pushed me to be a better student, brother, friend, and overall person. You are my favorite person, the one I want to tell everything to and share everything with. I want to wake up with you and go to sleep with you. These last few months have simultaneously been the best and worst time of my life, the best because I got to do what I loved, the worst because I was away from the person, I love the most in this world."

Liam wet out a choked sob, his face now taken over by tears.

"I can't promise that there won't be more people on the internet like that, who will say those things for attention or whatever they think they'll gain out of it, but I can promise that I will always be there to remind you that you are the love of my life and I would give up all the fame in the world just to make you understand how much I want to be with you. I love you; I love you so much, Liam, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box.

With wide eyes, Liam asked, "You want to marry me?"

Theo rolled his eyes, "After that whole speech, that's what you ask?" He wiped Liams face with the sleeve of his sweater, "Of course I want to marry you dummy, I've had the ring for two years almost, I just wasn't sure if you were ready yet. Also, your mom told me not to move to fast the day of our graduation, when I told her I was planning on marrying you."

He let out a wet laugh, "Oh my god Theo, yes of course, of course I want to marry you. Yes."

Liam all but threw himself onto Theo, the ring box falling onto the bed. Liam wrapped his arms around Theos shoulders, pushing his face into the dip of his neck.

**

Later, when the ring was finally on Liam’s hand and they were laying down on the bed, lips red and swollen from kissing, Liam asked, "Did you say you had the ring for two years?"

"Mhm"

"Are you saying I could've been Mr. Liam Raeken two years ago?"

"Liam Raeken?"

"What, you don't want me to take your last name?"

Theo shrugged, "You can yeah, I just always thought Theo Dunbar had a nice ring to it."

"It does." Liam agreed, "How about a hyphen?"

"That could work."

Liam smiled as Theo traced the silver band on his finger. He kissed Theos cheek, then his nose, then mouth, his smile never once falling.

**

When Liam woke up the next morning, a smile made its way to his face instantly as he remembered the events of last night. He looked over at Theo, who was still asleep, face pushed into his pillow and then looked down at his hand. He was still in shock honestly. As often as he thought of marrying Theo, he didn't think it would happen so soon, especially not last night.

His eyes widened as he realized he needed to tell his parents and best friend. He turned towards the side table and grabbed his phone. Before he could even get to his moms’ messages, he noticed the amount of notification on his phone, messages from his parents, mason, and other friends of his from home and school. Also, a shit ton of Instagram messages.

He scrolled through them quickly, not even getting through half of them before realizing they were all follow request. He frowned as he opened the app only to be met with Theos most recent post. It was of Liam. Well Liam and him. The picture must have been taken when Liam was asleep. It was of both the boy’s hands intertwined, resting on Liam's chest, the ring in plain sight. Liam stared at the picture for another minute, before moving on to the caption, which said: 

'Started out as strangers, turned best friends, turned boyfriends, turned newly fiancé, soon to be husband. Crazy how we've known each other just a little over a decade and I still find things about you to fall in love with. I can't believe the day has come where I can officially say you will be my future husband, feels like a dream come true. This man has gotten me through some very tough times, and I think it is only fair that the people (my supporters) who gave me everything and allowed me to live this life, meet the person who pushed me to make something of myself and pursue music. Treat him with respect, it’s what he deserves, he is the best person I know, he is my blue-eyed love, he is Liam. 

P.s. Sorry Jenna, I know I didn't tell you beforehand, was a spur of the moment type of thing. " 

Liam let out a small laugh, a mix of disbelief and delight bubbling within him. He scrolled back up to the picture, clicking the little tagged button and smiled when his Instagram handle popped up. He glanced at his notification before closing the app and locking his phone, putting it back on the side table.

Crawling over to Theo, he placed kisses around his face as he lowered himself onto the other boy. Theo shifted slightly, repositioning himself so he could wrap his arms around Liam's waist.

Laying his head on Theos shoulder, Liam said, "I love you, my green-eyed love." 

Theo smiled but didn't say anything, just rubbing his hand up and down Liam's back. Liam hummed and closed his eyes, letting sleep taking over him again.


End file.
